CARNEVALE
by Ligeia Kirkland
Summary: En la noche de carnaval todo vale…es la noche en que puedes sucumbir a tus deseos más profundos… Una fiesta de máscaras, donde podrás encontrar a aquel que despierte la pasión dentro de ti... Donde la música que resuena, despierta tus más profundos deseos... Bienvenido a la fiesta de Carnaval


**Dedicado especialmente a Poli~ y Berenice~**

**Espero hayan tenido un muy lindo cumpleños, este sería su regalo para las dos~**

* * *

**·**

**Prohibir algo es despertar el deseo.**

**-Michel Eyquem de Montaigne-**

**·**

**Esos afortunados antifaces que besan el rostro de las damas nos hacen adivinar, por ser negros, la radiante blancura que esconden.**

**-Acto I, Escena I Romeo y Julieta-**

**·**

**·**

**. ~CARNEVALE~.**

**·**

Entras a un lugar elegante, de ensueños. Un salón de baile.

Un desfile de finos vestidos y atuendos te da la bienvenida.

Máscaras cubren los rostros de la multitud presente en aquel lugar en ensueño.

A tu alrededor escuchas las risas y las charlas de aquellos que se han reunido ahí para celebrar.

Carnaval… La fiesta de la carne…

La fiesta de la alegría y la jocosidad.

Pero también del descontrol y de los excesos…de las pasiones.

En la noche de carnaval todo vale…es la noche en que puedes sucumbir a tus deseos más profundos…

Oculto tras tu antifaz observas a tu alrededor.

Observas los trajes de los demás, encontrando gran diversidad de colores, estilos y texturas.

Observas las máscaras y los antifaces, encontrándote con algunos graciosos, algunos misteriosos, algunos incluso llegan a asustarte…

Entonces escuchas cierta agitación entre los presentes, exclamaciones entrecortadas, murmullos.

La curiosidad te invade y giras hacia esa dirección, hacia la entrada…

Jadeas al verlos entrar, cinco hombres bien vestidos, elegantes, apuestos…

Oh si…endemoniadamente apuestos…

Pero tu atención se fija en uno de ellos…

Pese a estar con máscara te sientes extrañamente atraído hacia él…

_¿Quién es?_

Y sin advertirlo, sientes sus ojos sobre los tuyos, mirándote a través del antifaz…

Tratas de mirar a otro lado con disimulo y tratas de esconderte…

Entonces una orquesta que no logras situar en el lugar comienza a tocar…

La música resuena en todos los rincones…

Y al escucharla...tus más profundos deseos despiertan...

...una pasión incontrolable arde dentro de ti...

Observas a tu alrededor como algunos se ponen en parejas y se dirigen a la pista.

Todavía sorprendido tratas de alejarte de la pista, pero sientes que alguien toma tu mano…

Te das la vuelta…y ahí está él…

Te sonríe. Murmura algo, pero tú no alcanzas a escucharlo.

Te ofrece ceremoniosamente su mano, quiere sacarte a bailar.

Dudas unos instantes, pero la música te invade y acabas aceptando.

Dejas que te lleve hasta la pista…

Sientes tu respiración agitada y tu corazón late descontroladamente…

Una vez llegan, el te toma por la cintura y coge tu mano…

Te sonríe y tu solo cierras los ojos sintiendo que tu cuerpo se estremece…

De pronto comienzan a girar y bailar, al ritmo de la música…

Te mareas, te asustas, pero a la vez lo disfrutas…

Miras a tu alrededor. Solo borrones.

Lo miras a él. Te sonríe seductoramente.

Te aferras a él y el te abraza con más insistencia.

Poco a poco te dejas llevar…pierdes el miedo…

Dejas de estar tenso y te sueltas…

Sientes algo arder dentro de ti. Febril.

Llegado un momento, la música se hace lenta y miras a tu pareja instintivamente.

Te sonríe de nuevo y te quita el antifaz lentamente.

Con el corazón palpitante haces lo mismo…

Un par de ojos hipnotizantes te observan…y tratas de ocultarte.

Sientes que se acerca. Tratas de apartarte.

Te abraza. Tratas de escaparte.

Y te besa… no tratas de separarte…

Todo se detiene a tu alrededor…

Y te entregas a él…

Quien quiera que sea…te entregas a él…

Te envuelve en sus brazos y sientes que los demás desaparecen…están solo ustedes dos…

…

·

·

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy  
_

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

·

·

* * *

**Notas (veloces) de la autora.**

**Viene mi hermana! D: asi que haré esto rápido!**

**Este fic se me ocurrió fugazmente mientras viajaba para el carnaval de Oruro en la noche. Era de noche y estaba medio dormida escuchando musica y tuve este sueño extraño mientras escuchaba la canción 'ET' de Katy Perry. La ultima parte que esta en inglés es justamente de la canción. xD**

**Va a ser un fic corto, son solo 5 capítulos, cada uno para una pareja determinada, vayan ustedes a adivinar cuales owe  
**

**Y bueno que más? Ah si!**

**¡feliz día de san valentín! y aprovechando ¡Feliz (pasado) carnaval!**

**Para mi san valentín es también para los amigos, así que un abrazo y beso para todos! ;)  
**

**Espero les haya gustado~**

**En un próxima!**

**Ray Kirkland**


End file.
